


Just One Dance?

by AhnzoVincente



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnzoVincente/pseuds/AhnzoVincente
Summary: A care free holiday party full of comradery, romance, and surprise. Arthur and Nathaniel Owen have been seeing each other for a few months. Both hating the secrecy, they decide to share a public moonlit kiss under the stars and lights of the Boston Airport.





	Just One Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2016 for the Christmas/New Year season. Was my first written work in over a year and so I hope it is enjoyed! Written because I wanted to see a more sensitive and emotional Arthur instead.  
> Features my transgender sole survivor, Nathaniel Owen.
> 
> Muse Music: O Holy Night, Peter Hollens

As the sun sets over the Commonwealth, the cloudy skies turn into a soft grey. The music from Diamond City Radio swells over and around the crowd. Soldiers from the Brotherhood of Steel on leave, crowd the landing pads of the Boston Airport for the yearly Holiday Party.

Nate, with a full glass of whiskey in each hand, wades through the crowd greeting every soldier he sees.

Glasses clink between brothers, between sisters, between friendships, between rivalries. Camaraderie spreads like wildfire as each soldier cheers to the next, embracing the year ahead of them. Stories are shared. Past victories celebrated, sacrifices mourned, and peace enjoyed. Boisterous laughter and drunken cries of celebration drown out the music.

“There he is!” A group of men and women scream out, “Only the best pilot in the Commonwealth.”

Nate takes a shallow bow before taking a shot of whiskey. “Now, now. There’s no need to brag about completely true and honest facts.” Nate raises his final glass, “To future victories…” he pauses. “Because we are too busy getting drunk in the present.”

The music softens and slows as the moon begins to appear in the sky. The last remaining rays of sunlight illuminate the clouds in a spectrum of orange and purple. A peaceful ambience settles over the remaining soldiers as conversations begin to lull.

Nate scans the crowds for any remaining pilots, but none are to be seen. _I guess they all headed back to the barracks for the night._ He contemplates to himself. Continuing to scan the remains of the crowd, Arthur catches his gaze. Nate smiles as his eyes begin to widen. Arthur looks his way and their eyes meet; Nate sits upright on the edge of his seat, when suddenly a realization came over him. _We can’t, not here. It wouldn’t be right._

All Nate wanted to do was to be with Arthur, to hug him and hold his hand. He wanted to not have to hide the fact he was in a relationship with the Elder. _What would people think?_ He wondered. _The Elder and Second in Command? Together? People would talk, they’d speculate. Nate slumps back into his chair and takes a second shot of whiskey._

Disgruntled, Nate slams his glass down onto the table. He sees Arthur slowly making his way through the crowd towards him, his face plagued with what appears to be anxiety. Instinctively Nate rises to his feet to greet a superior officer.

Arthur finally approaches Nate. “Elder? Is everything alright?” Nate asks concerned.

Arthur tenderly grasps Nate’s hand, “Just once… one dance?”

Nate was surprised, this wasn’t like Arthur. He looked down at their hands, Arthur’s thumb caressing the back of his hand. Nate brings his hand up to Arthur’s face; what was once full of sincere and decisive expressions, only to be overflowing with distress. Arthur is one who is far from feeling vulnerable and reliant, but this was different. This was a situation where he felt unsure, where he felt maybe he wasn’t able to be the tenacious leader everyone perceived him to be.

Nate places his hand on Arthur’s cheek, caressing his rough skin. He smiles. “It’ll be alright, I’m here.” He says, offering reassurance.

A soft orchestral pre-war song begins playing on the radio, and the conversations hush to a near silent whisper.

Nate strokes his thumb along Arthur’s cheekbone before trailing his hand down the side of his face. He brings his left arm up and gently wraps it around Arthur’s waist, pulling him in closer. Nate whispers to a nervous Arthur, “Don’t pay attention to them. It’s just us, right now we’re alone.” He smiles.

Soldiers’ heads begin to turn, conversations stop dead as they start to observe the dancing couple. No one says anything. Surprise strikes the faces of everyone from lowly Initiates to Knight Commanders.

Arthur steps closer to Nate, placing his rough hands at the top of Nate’s hips. “I…” he stutters nervously, lips trembling.

Bringing his hand around the back of Arthur’s neck, Nate brings his head forward. He closes his eyes and leans in, feeling Arthur’s embrace. For just a moment, time froze. Nothing moved except for them, they were in their own world, free from the duty of the Brotherhood. Free from the stress of their jobs.

Arthur’s anxiety melts away as Nate’s eyes open once more, and he flashes his tender smile. The smile that Arthur aches for, the one he falls asleep to. Without a care he graces Nate’s lips with his own, feeling the warmth of each drawn breath. “I… I love you,” he whispers.

Nate could feel the stretch of Arthur’s timid smile against his lips. Without a care he envelops Arthur’s lips with his own. The scratch of his chapped lips sending shivers down his spine; every sensation was heaven.

The music slows, and becomes silent. They didn’t want this moment to end, not now when everything was perfect. Their bodies becoming warmed by the other in the midst of a winter’s night.

Nate pulls his head away, parting lips with Arthur. A moment frozen in time, that’s all he wanted. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to walk away. Nate wrapped his arms tighter. “I love you too…” he cries as a tear trickles down his cheek.

Arthur brings his hand to Nate’s flushed cheek, and wipes the tears away with his coarse thumb. He smiles. His breath warm on his neck as Nate buries his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

Long after the soldiers clear out and move on into the night, Nate and Maxson’s bodies continue swaying back and forth to the music, moving in time to the rise and fall of the piano.

Morning sunlight eventually makes its way across the eastern horizon, illuminating the sparkles of dust in the air. Arthur feels the warmth of the rays across his face. He gazes wantingly into Nate’s eyes and kisses his soft lips once more.

The sun begins to rise into the sky and Nate felt not only its warmth, but the warmth of Arthur’s lips on his. A slow kiss, a tender feeling. He sneaks in a smile knowing it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
